dorafandomcom-20200223-history
León, the Circus Lion
León, the Circus Lion is the 27th episode from Season 2 of ''Dora the Explorer. '' Cast *Dora *Boots *Isa *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *León Summary Dora and Boots encounter a lion, named León, who wants to join the circus. Recap Dora and Boots can hear the circus train. There was a monkey juggling 3 balls. 2 elephants, 2 clowns and a group of animals playing in the band. They also see a lion named León. He tells Dora and Boots he wanted to be a circus lion. León the circus lion gets out from the circus bag, of the ten hot dogs. He juggles with him and eats them all up one by one. Dora tells León that he should join the circus. So, they had to find the circus train. They find it and found out it was heading to the circus tent which was very far away. Map gives them directions on how to get there. He tells them that they have to swing on 3 different swings in the swinging forest. Next, Map tells them they have to cross a tightrope bridge. Finally, he tells them that they will reach the circus tent. Dora, Boots and León had off to the swinging forest. It was so far away but, León had a unicycle in his blue circus bag. He picks up Dora and Boots and give them a ride. But, he was not going very fast. León asked the viewer to help him peddle. With some help, they got to the swinging forest. León gets on the swings while Dora and Boots hold to him. They had to reach the next swing when it is right towards them. Once the swings, were close to the swing they were on, they got through the swinging forest. Dora, Boots and León had to figure out where to go next. They went through the swinging forest. Now, they had to go across tightrope bridge. And off they went. León gets out his juggling balls and his hula hoop. He was able to spin the hula hoop around his waist and balance balls on the tips of his paws and on his nose. Suddenly, they hear Swiper the fox. Swiper was hanging low on a vine trying to swipe León's circus toys. He swipes them and hides them. Then, he runs away with a sinister laugh. However, Dora and Boots manage to find León's circus toys. León gets his circus toys back and puts them in his blue circus bag. Now, they were on their way to tightrope bridge. They had to do the tightrope walk to get across. León went first. He puts his arms out to the side to hold his balance. Next, he puts one foot out in front of the other and repeats the sequence until he made it across. Then, it was Boots' turn. He put his arms out to hold his balance and walks carefully across. León thought Boots could be a circus monkey after he had his turn across tightrope bridge. Then, it was Dora's turn. She also expanded her arms and walks carefully across. Together, one by one, they got across tightrope bridge. Now, they had to find out where to go next. They went through the swinging forest and walked across tightrope bridge. Now, they had to go to the circus tent. As Dora, Boots and León were on their way, they find Isa rolling skating. Isa tells them that the circus starts soon. Dora, Boots and León all gasp. They had to get to the circus quick. Dora checks her Backpack to see if she has any roller skates and helmets. Now, that the three are on wheels, they were ready to go. The elephant's trunks raised up, so Dora, Boots and León can pass through. León gets out some coins to pay for some cotton candy and some balloons. As Dora, Boots and León were on their to the circus, the tent closed. They had to tell the circus tent "Abre" so it can open. Once they said "abre", Dora, Boots and León let go of the balloons as they all went inside the circus tent. Once inside, Dora and Boots wondered where León the circus lion went. They find León on a tall platform. He needed help finding the right colored rope that will take him down to the ground. He could not take the green, blue or purple rope, so, he used the yellow rope to get him down to the ground. They all clap for León as he makes his way across to one tall platform all the way down to the ground. León had some more circus tricks. He shows them how to juggle. The ringmaster makes León a circus lion and puts on a black hat. And that was how León got to join the circus. Places in episode #Swinging Forest #Tightrope Bridge #Circus Trivia *Boots could not pick one favorite part, so it could mean that this is his favorite episode. *This episode had a fade out, fade in video transition. *Benny and Tico do not appear in this episode. *This is the last episode featuring the Season 1-2 opening sequence with 2 doors opening by themselves, entering a room and zooming into the green computer. *This is the last episode Map sings the legacy version of I'm The Map. *This is the only episode León appears in. *Dora and Boots only sing the Travel Song once. *This is the first episode León sings the Travel Song with Dora and Boots. *This is the last episode of Season 2. Goofs *Backpack did not have wrist guards, elbow pads and knee pads and it is uncertain how the three manage to have them on. Gallery León shrugging.jpg Click!.jpg leon and his tricks.png leon riding on skates.jpg leon on a unicle.jpg tightrope bridge.jpg IMG_3835.jpg Character Find Grumpy Old Troll Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes in which the Travel song was sung once Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes that Benny and Tico are absent